Lilliana And The Sorcerer's Stone
by AmyRoxx123
Summary: Being a second child always have its advantages. But also being in your brother's shadow is also a let down. Lilliana Diggory is starting her first year in Hogwarts. Will she be able to make new friends and why does that black messy haired boy always look for trouble. Will she also be able to cope up with the adventures laid down for her.(Yes she is Cedric's rebel sister)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here we go…a Harry Potter fiction…this is my third story and I got writer's block on the other two. This is about Lilliana Diggory and yes she is the sister of our beloved Cedric Diggory. Not to mention this is a Harry/OC. I would also like to thank the writers RogueMetamorph and ArabellaBlack25 and their stories for inspiring me. And I am (hopefully) going to do all the movies coz they are short but I may use a bit of book verse (coz I love them). So enjoy and review too.**

**Disclaimer: I am doing this only once-I DO NOT own Harry Potter and its series. Just my OC and some of the relatives. **

**And the story begins…**

* * *

Name: Lilliana Ingrid Diggory

Parents: Amos and Piper Diggory

Siblings: Cedric Diggory

Blood status: Pureblood

Hair: Waist-length auburn with reddish hue

Eyes: Grey

Age: 11

Family friends: Weasleys, Lovegoods, Fawcetts

Friends: Cedric (hey siblings count), Luna

School: Hogwarts

House: Not determined

Patronas: Not determined

Gifts: Witch and has a knack for potions (special gifts unknown)

"CEDRIC!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I could hear his laughter down the corridor. I am going to kill him in his sleep. This should not happen not right now. I looked to my now blue hair, yes I said blue, and then screamed again "MOMMY!"

"Coming dear" I heard her reply. I started crying as it was the first day of school. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone and wanted to make new friends. Luna doesn't start school until next year so I have to make new ones. My mother came in the bathroom and looked at me and started laughing. New hot tears started to fall as I sobbed heavily. "Oh my dear, wait I will make it alright." She waved her wand and all the blue disappeared and my natural color could be seen. I smiled instantly and hugged her.

She then made a waterfall braid and put pins to keep it in place. I then went out of the bathroom with rage in my eyes and my mother followed. We went down the stairs and my anger vanished and I started laughing. There stood Ced in a droopy manner while dad fussed over him arranging his clothes and patting his sandy hair and lecturing about being nice and kind like he is all these years in school. For him and mom, Cedric has always been the 'golden child' of the family while I was just a little rebel born in the family.

Let me introduce myself. I am Lilliana Ingrid Diggory, born on August 15, 1980 to Amos and Piper Diggory and have an idiotic but caring brother Cedric Gavin Diggory. I live near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, my neighbors being the Weasleys, the Lovegoods and the Fawcetts. And the most amazing thing is that I am a witch and I am going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father works at the Ministry of Magic along with Mr. Weasley. I had been waiting for my letter since Ced got his a few years back. He is in his 4th year. My first sign of magic was when I had gotten angry at daddy when he sided with Ced over my behavior and I blasted a teapot on the table. I can never forget that day coz mommy had been very angry for blasting her teapot.

Now I am giggling at Ced and he gives a rueful smile back. Well I got my revenge on him. Dad checked Ced the final time and then looked at me. "Well if it isn't my little princess" he said happily, "But we are running late so hurry, out of the house everyone."

Outside our two stored cottage, what daddy called as car were there near the gate. Mommy levitated our bags by her wand and I wondered if I would be able to do it. Though I had an interest in potions, I loved magic in general. But Ced was mad about flying and transfiguration.

I sat in the backseat of the car with Ced and daddy started the car and we were off to the Kingcross Station. I really hope we reach in time. And then I remembered something during our ride.

"Ced I remembered something that you promised me as a first day gift."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did get 1 review for the first chap but I had finished this one already so here in the next chap…enjoy and please review, follow and favorite this story…thanxxx to CentaurPrincess for the review…I just needed a kick but I might only post a chap once a month.**

CHAPTER 2 THE TRAIN'S RIDE

My hair flew in the wind as I tightened my hold around his neck. Thank Merlin I didn't kill him earlier this morning.

Currently I had bright smile on my face as Cedric and I weaved through the crowd of muggles as Mummy and Daddy pushed our trolleys behind us. You must have figured out what our deal was. Well when I was 8 and Ced was 11 going for his first year in Hogwarts, I had cried because I didn't wanted to be alone without my brother, so he said that I would be joining him three years later and as a treat he would give me a piggy ride.

He couldn't back away today coz we had made a pinky promise and no one ever breaks a pinky promise.

Ever.

Ced lifted me higher and tightened his arms under my legs. "Out of my way people, there is a huge plane coming through" he hollered. I then stretched my own arms to imitate an airplane. We reached the wall between the platforms 9 and 10 and Ced increased his speed. I closed my eyes and hold onto him. I was still afraid that I would crash on the other side.

Ced stopped and I opened my eyes. The bright scarlet engine never stops to amaze me. It has been 3 years since I first saw the Hogwarts Express. I could even remember the spot where I had cried my eyes out and made the pinky promise with Ced. He puts me down and starts to stretch a bit.

"Oh Merlin, you have gotten heavy Ana. I am sure my back is broken in few places." He said jokingly and patting his back for emphasizing his point.

I hit him on his shoulder hard enough for him to say 'owe'. Soon Mummy and Daddy come through the wall with our respective trolleys and owls. Ced has a grey owl with green eyes named Jade while I have her sister with blue eyes named Kyra. My brother takes his trolley from Mum and kisses her on the cheek.

"I have to go meet up with Jasmine and find good seats on the train. You coming with me now or later?" he asks me.

"Guess I will come now…let me say goodbyes first." I reply to him.

I turn to Mummy and give her a tight hug while Ced says goodbye to Daddy. I then give a hug to him and a kiss on cheek and take the trolley from him. Our parents then go back through the wall as Daddy was running late for work.

"Ready?"

I just nod and release a huff of air and follow him. We handed our trunks and owls to the conductor and Ced helped me into the train carriage. We searched through compartments to find a particular blonde. We reached the middle compartment and saw her reading a book. It read 'The Finisher'. It seemed like an interesting book as she was so engrossed with it, coz she didn't notice Ced open the compartment door.

"Jay-Jay!" I screamed and ran in to hug her. She was startled but hugged me tightly after she recovered. Ced just laughed at silly me and then hugged Jay, or Jasmine as u recall.

"It's good to see you again Jay. How were your holidays and you know I am still waiting for my birthday present!" I exclaimed. Jasmine Richards was your everyday girl with blonde hair and green eyes who could make everyone happy just with her smile. A little too happy for Ced though.

He would literally start day dreaming about her. Same can be said for Jay. These two were inseparable since the first day they met on the station not to forget they both ended up in the same house. I was quite young and couldn't understand the knowing looks our parents gave them. But of course now I do and they are so oblivious to each other trying not to hurt the other one's feeling.

"I had lots of fun with my cousins and of course I didn't forget your birthday. It is right here." She said and pulled out a small red box.

I opened it and gasped. It was a small brooch in shape of a phoenix. It was very pretty and looked quite expensive. I couldn't say anything so she took it from my hands and attached it to my blue sweater. I just hugged her again and mumbled a thank you.

After we had crossed the country and were halfway there, I wore my black robes with Jay's help, and decide to talk a walk in the train. I passed many compartments which had all kinds of people, from kind to snobbish and from gentle to ones having anger management issues as Ced would say. I met a few of them who seemed nice. I met a girl with bushy hair who was a muggle born and was very excited to go to Hogwarts, a little too excited for my taste.

I reached one at almost the end where there were only two boys, a redhead with freckles who I recognized as Ronald Weasley and a black haired with glasses who seemed similar and a stranger at the same time.

As the compartment was empty, I decided to make some friends, Ron was more like an acquaintance for me but we came become friends.

"Hello, may I sit here?" I asked politely as Mummy had thought me. The boys just nodded and gave me a smile.

"My name is Lilliana Diggory, it's a pleasure to meet you, and you too Ron." I said, while Ron was stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties. "What's your name?" I asked the black haired boy.

"Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh." That's all I could say. I didn't want to pity him like everybody else did coz he might have heard it loads of time, being so famous to defeat You-Know-Who when he was merely a child.

But I did one thing that possibly everyone would do, mostly girls, was to stare in those bright green eyes. They were so bright and clear that you could get lost in them. He too was looking into my silver ones and I wondered how he would see mine.

Uh-oh. I am in big trouble.


End file.
